


No Gods, No Masters

by scribensdracones



Series: One-Shots for Friends [4]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: Of course, the great Third Elder of the Union, notorious shut-in, could have chosen any place in the world when asked where to go for a short holiday. The Cayman isles? No problem! Barcelona? Ay ay ay, senor, vamos! Why not bella Italia or Cairo? But no, Las Vegas it is, and he had joked that a surprise wedding between them would be indecent behaviour at the workplace.
Relationships: First Elder/Third Elder (Noblesse)
Series: One-Shots for Friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	No Gods, No Masters

**Author's Note:**

> For monet, who said Las Vegas, and I said: say no more!

Las Vegas was such a bright city. It was blinding, awake day and night, but oh, by night it was so much better. Where drunk girls kicked off their shoes and danced in the fountains and where fortunes were made and lost again. Every once in a while, he cast an inquisitive glance at his boyfriend. Was he enjoying it? He did not look like it, which only made him frustrated because it was _his_ idea. Of course, the great Third Elder of the Union, notorious shut-in, could have chosen any place in the world when asked where to go for a short holiday. The cayman isles? No problem! Barcelona? Ay ay ay, senor, vamos! Why not bella italia or Cairo? But no, Las Vegas it is, and he had joked that a surprise wedding between them would be indecent behaviour at the workplace.

“So, why are we here?” First set his chin down on his hand, his elbow leaned against the counter. He did not like seeing his boyfriend like that, and besides, no one should look like this in Vegas. Even if they just lost their last penny, they were in Vegas, and being broke in Vegas must be more fun than being broke elsewhere. And they were not even broke yet! Hell, they were even quite sober, which was an issue in itself. “Hey. Why _are_ we here?”

“I thought it would be cool,” the white-haired man admitted and First actually had to snort at that. Vegas was pretty cool, though, and he really did not see the issue, besides. “Come on, you knew it would be busy here.”

“It wasn’t that big in Fallout. I thought it would be cool to check out.”

He blinked. One of his dumb video games? Wow. He really had dragged them out here for video games and now he had the insolence to not even enjoy himself? “That’s the issue with people these days. They’ll rather stare at their screens all day than go outside and see it for themselves!”

Third did not comment on his words and just turned back to his tablet. Even in one of the most fun places in the States, he preferred a bright screen to the bright lights all around him. But First did not leave his lair to sit at the bar and have one whiskey while his lover browsed some news sites. In a flare of annoyance, he lashed out and wrestled the electronic device from his hands and promptly yote it against the nearest wall, right past the bartenders head – and both the bartender and Third reacted with an indignant “HEY!” and five minutes later, they had to look for another bar or casino to have fun at because they were not welcome here anymore.

“You’re such a goddamn manchild!”, Third groaned in annoyance. His tablet! Sure, the device was perfectly replaceable but all the setup and the data and everything – “I can’t believe you’ve done that!”  
“You can’t just drag me to Vegas and ignore me!”

A part of Third felt like he should ignore him out of pure spite now, but he never has been good at this. Or maybe it was just particularly difficult to ignore someone like his lover. When he came into the room, all eyes were on him. In another life, he could have been a superstar. Hell, he had enough confidence to qualify as President of the United States, probably. Instead he was more, and he was hard to ignore.

And because he was impossible to ignore, they ended up all over town, in bars and casinos, getting snacks from street food vendors. They considered getting matching tattoos too, but ended up rejected in two tattoo stores because they were too drunk. In those moments, Third was not drunk enough to _not_ wish he was dating someone less…. Well. There was nothing to be done about that except dragging First along to the next stop in their crawl through town.

“Fuck those pricks! They don’t even know who they’re talking to!”, First ranted five blocks down away from the last tattoo shop that rejected them. “I AM THE FUCKING KING OF HUMANITY!”, he yelled in a drunken flare of temper worthy of any tired toddler and in response, a drunk young man responded with a ‘kiss my ass yer majesty!’ as he and his group of friends, probably all college freshmen, passed. If it weren’t for Third, First might have picked a fight with them.

“We should go do something fun,” First huffed, running a hand through his hair. His fun kind of drunk had turned sour and angry and this was starting to feel like an awful idea altogether. “Hey. You know what’s fun?”  
“What?” Third felt like he might throw up soon and he would not mind returning to their hotel.  
“We should like, get married. We’re in _Vegas_!” His suddenly enthusiastic exclamation was accompanied by an equally enthusiastic smack on Third’s rear.

“That’s-” He laughed. The worst, most cliché idea he ever heard. “Okay.” Really, what difference did it make? What was a slip of paper to them? No government had any authority over them and this vow meant as little as any other. “Let’s do it.”

“Wait, for real?” First laughed nervously. He had not actually thought he’d get that far but okay! Vegas was a fun place and a place where couples got married for a single night in drunken stupor. But this was meant to last.

However, quickly, they found that without a license and valid identification, no wedding was possible – and it did not matter. “Hey.” Third placed a hand against his partner’s waist. He was angry, sure, but… “Let’s go up.” He wanted to see the city from above, and First just nodded, following him into a quiet alley that allowed them to quickly make their way up all the way to the roof of one of the casino towers. The sky was alight with colors in a city that knew no sleep.

“It doesn’t matter that we can’t get married _right now_ ,” Third explained calmly, watching him pace along the edge of the tower. “Because all they can give us is a slip of paper.”  
“But I _**WANT**_ that slip of paper!” And that was all the reason he needed.  
With a sigh and a tired smile, Third joined him. That was the god damn manchild he loved, after all, and when he was pulled into a gentle kiss, First’s anger quietened. It always has been like that, and it would always be so. Now and in the future, when there were no more werewolves and no more nobles in their way.

“No Gods and no men can tell us what to do,” Third assured him, letting his head rest against First’s shoulder. “We can say any vow in the temple of any God and still it cannot bind us. No minister, no priest, no officiant can tell us what to do. You’re the King of Humanity.” He placed a soothing kiss against First’s jaw. “Cliches and tropes of men and rituals of gods mean nothing to you.”

And just like the Courier who knew no gods and no masters, his beloved First Elder, too, would suddenly sweep down out of nowhere and take the victory for himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> The final quest of Fallout New Vegas is "No Gods, No Masters", which only is available if the player chooses to side against all other factions and only sides with themselves.


End file.
